


The first time

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Don't let the title fool you! A silly little thing for a Facebook challenge.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: Mystrade is our Division





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Facebook group challenge Mystrade is our division: writers and readers, a fic with the word "Laughing"  
> It all belongs to Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss.  
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Despite the passage of time, everyone would remember the exact moment when things had changed. They would probably forget how cold it was, or how the rain had been falling endlessly on the city that day.  
There would be disagreement about whether it was during the last hours of a Friday or whether it was already the early hours of Saturday.  
They would not remember the name of the body in the alley, or whether it had been the victim of a robbery or whether it had been the Russians.  
But they would never forget that sound that told them, without any further gesture or explanation, that everything had changed.  
The scene couldn't be more usual: Greg and Mycroft standing together, watching everything in silence, next to the car. Sherlock and Donovan arguing next the body, John trying to mediate between them, the men in black trying to get forensics out of the crime scene, Molly Hooper screaming at them, Anthea typing into her mobile without looking up, completely oblivious to everything around her.  
And then, it just happened.  
No-one saw the exchange of glances between the DI and the Iceman.  
Nobody heard the inspector's comment.  
But they all heard that sound, loud and clear, authentic and vibrant, light, happy and carefree, pure and wonderful, nothing they had ever expected to hear before and which made them look back in amazement at the two men.  
Sherlock frowned, confused, sure that he had never heard anything like it in all his life. Anthea would not have seemed more surprised if she had been told that the Queen had entered the House of Commons that morning. Mycroft's men looked at each other wondering if the man was under the influence of some hallucinogenic and they should act.  
At that moment, when nothing had really happened, they knew that everything had changed, as they watched Greg look at the politician affectionately, laughing slightly and with a proud expression, which clearly said, 'I have caused this,' while the elder Holmes, the source of the sound, rested a hand on his shoulder, leaning his body towards him, hiding his face in his neck and unable to stop laughing out loud, relaxed and happy.  
And while everything seemed to freeze around them they knew, as surely as they knew that after night came day, that nothing would be the same in their lives after that night.  
The night that Gregory Lestrade had made Mycroft Holmes laugh for the first time


End file.
